Postman From Heaven
by shining minsu
Summary: "Lenyapkan Xiah"/'Xiah, bersabarlah love.'/"Iris mata malaikat yang bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia berwarna ungu"/Max membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Malaikat muda itu tak menyangka akan sesakit ini saat nyawanya berkurang setengah/MinSu YunJae Chapter 1 is UP/warning smut inside
1. Prolog

**Tittle : Postman From Heaven**

**Author : ~Shining MinSu**

**Length : 4 chapter**

**Rating : K – M**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Later Smut**

**Pairing : MinSu, slight!YunJae dan pairing lainnya.**

**Warning : Genderswitch for Junsu, Youngwoong and Jaejoong. **

* * *

**Here's the Characters **

**Max**

Seorang malaikat kematian yang dihukum menjadi malaikat pembawa pesan terakhir karena sebelumnya menjalin cinta dengan Xiah sang malaikat penjaga air kehidupan yang seharusnya hanya menjadi rekan kerjanya. Kini Changmin harus bekerja sebagai malaikat pembawa pesan terakhir dan menjalani takdirnya sebagai malaikat dengan kasta terendah setelah Malaikat Agung menghukumnya. Max memilih nama Shim Changmin sebagai nama manusianya. Sebagai malaikat dengan kasta terendah, Max sama sekali tidak terbebani sebaliknya ia justru menikmati waktunya sebagai malaikat pembawa pesan terakhir dan juga mencari Xiah, cintanya dan juga separuh dari dirinya.

**Jung Junsu**

Siswi SMA tingkat akhir yang akan segera menghadapi ujian masuk universitas. Junsu bercita-cita masuk universitas Tokyo dan menjadi seorang penyanyi meskipun ia tahu kemampuan akademiknya tidak terlalu baik. Gadis yang mulai bisa melihat malaikat sejak Jung Youngwoong, tunangan kakak laki-lakinya nya dijemput oleh malaikat maut.

**Jung Yunho**

Kakak kandung Junsu. Depresi berat setelah kematian Youngwoong. Memiliki seorang anak angkat yang sebelumnya diurus bertiga bersama dengan Youngwoong dan Junsu.

**Jung Inhwan**

Anak angkat Yunho dan Youngwoong.

**Han Youngwoong**

Tunangan Yunho. Meninggal setelah ditabrak saat menjemput anak angkatnnya dengan Yunho.

* * *

**And Here's The Prolog~**

"Max..", bisik seorang gadis dengan tubuh kini sudah berlumuran darah yang berasal dari salah satu sayapnya yang kini sudah dicabut oleh sang Malaikat Agung.

"Xiah, kau tahu konsekuensi dari semua perbuatanmu?", ujar sang Malaikat Agung dengan suara yang akan mampu menggetarkan relung hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Xiah tercekat, malaikat manis tersebut menelan ludahnya dan memaksakan senyum tipis meski dirinya kini masih dengan posisi bersujud di hadapan malaikat agung.

"Lenyapkan Xiah"

Bersamaan dengan perintah malaikat agung itu, beberapa malaikat bersayap hitam pun mulai mengelilingi malaikat manis tadi dan secara bersamaan membisikkan mantra yang sama.

_"Vida_

_..Pecado_

_Wahai malaikat yang tersesat dan berlumur dosa, hilanglah bersama debu dan hapus semua dosamu..._

_Canta una cancion de la muerte. ._

_Desaparecido"_

"Please be happy, love.", ujar malaikat manis tersebut dalam hati dengan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dan sedetik setelahnya, tubuh malaikat tersebut bersinar dan terpecah menjadi butiran-butiran debu berwarna perak dalam jumlah banyak yang beterbangan di udara.

Begitu debu-debu perak itu menghilang dari pandangan, para malaikat bersayap hitam itu saling berpandangan dan kemudian menatap tak percaya pada sosok Malaikat Agung yang kini menggertakkan giginya murka.

**oOo Postman From Heaven oOo**

'Please be happy, love.'

Max membuka matanya yang masih ditutup dengan kain tebal berwarna hitam. Malaikat tampan itu berkata dengan nada datar, "Bisa kau lepaskan semua ikatan ini Kyu? Xiah sudah tidak ada.", sambil menyunggingkan senyum sarkastik pada sosok malaikat tampan dengan kulit pucat di depannya. Nafas Max mulai memburu saat ia merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Max pun mengecek jam tangannya lalu melihat ke arah langit diluar kuil dan menemukan aurora cerah dengan titik-titik perak di langit. Setelahnya malaikat berkulit pucat itu pun membuka rantai dan tali yang mengikat sayap, tangan, kaki dan leher Max serta membuka penutup mata malaikat yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Kau sedih?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar, namun cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya ia pada sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Apa begitu kelihatannya?", tanya Max retoris lalu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai kuil miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan pelan bahunya lalu berujar, "Yah, setidaknya menurutku begitu", dan keluar dari kuil milik Mantan Dewa Kematian tersebut tanpa komentar apapun lagi.

'Xiah, bersabarlah, love.', bisik Max pelan dengan seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Sementara itu di 2 tempat berbeda di Bumi terdengar tangisan 2 bayi yang menandakan munculnya kehidupan baru.

**oOo Postman From Heaven oOo**

Max tersenyum pelan saat mata tajamnya menangkap sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang kini menatap bingung ke arah anak-anak yang tengah bermain di sekitarnya. Dengan hati-hati Max berjalan ke arah anak laki-laki tersebut lalu berjongkok ketika ia sudah tepat berada di depan anak tersebut.

"Kenapa belum pergi? Apa kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada orang tuamu?", tanya Max sambil mengelus pelan pipi anak kecil tadi lalu tersenyum lebar.

Anak laki-laki yang disapa oleh Max tadi pun mengernyitkan alisnya lalu bertanya, "Ahjucci ciapa? Ahjucci bica lihat Binnie?".

"Tentu, aku malaikat".

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

How was that? I hope it isn't kinda boring.. Yoroshiku nee~ I'm a new author here. Just call me **Shiny** or any else you loved to~ I wish we can be a good friends though. And **I love MINSU**! XD

Kekekeke, but I **prefer a genderswitch one** to yaoi one, so you've got the points ^^

Thanks for reading~

And Last.. Should I** Continue or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 1 : I Found You

**Tittle : Postman From Heaven**

**Author : ~Shining MinSu**

**Length : 1 of 4 chapter**

**Rating : K – M**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Later Smut**

**Pairing : YunJae, MinSu (yeah, you read it right!)**

**Character : **

**(Angels) Xiah, Max, Micky, Hero, Uknow, Kyuhyun, Jungsoo**

**(Humans) Eunhyuk, Donghae, Junsu, Yunho, Inhwan, Youngwoong,**

**Warning : Smut, Genderswitch, miss-typo**

**A/N : FF ini sebenarnya mau Shiny buat dalam english tapi karena Shiny takut (yeah, I'm so pessimistic like hell) sepertinya akan Shiny buat dalam bahasa saja. **

**Okay, so let's check this out!**

**oOo Postman From Heaven oOo**

"Max..", bisik seorang gadis dengan tubuh yang kini sudah berlumuran darah yang berasal dari salah satu sayapnya yang kini sudah dicabut oleh sang Malaikat Agung.

"Xiah, kau tahu konsekuensi dari semua perbuatanmu?", ujar sang Malaikat Agung dengan suara yang akan mampu menggetarkan relung hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Xiah tercekat, malaikat manis tersebut menelan ludahnya dan memaksakan senyum tipis meski dirinya kini masih dengan posisi bersujud di hadapan malaikat agung.

"Lenyapkan Xiah"

Bersamaan dengan perintah malaikat agung itu, beberapa malaikat bersayap hitam pun mulai mengelilingi malaikat manis tadi dan secara bersamaan membisikkan mantra yang sama.

_"Vida, pecado. Wahai malaikat yang tersesat dan berlumur dosa, hilanglah bersama debu dan hapus semua dosamu. Canta una cancion de la muerte. Desaparecido"_

"Please be happy, love.", ujar malaikat manis tersebut dalam hati dengan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dan sedetik setelahnya, tubuh malaikat tersebut bersinar dan terpecah menjadi butiran-butiran debu berwarna perak dalam jumlah banyak yang beterbangan di udara.

Begitu debu-debu perak itu menghilang dari pandangan, para malaikat bersayap hitam itu saling berpandangan dan kemudian menatap tak percaya pada sosok Malaikat Agung yang kini menggertakkan giginya murka.

**oOo Postman From Heaven oOo**

'Please be happy, love.'

Max membuka matanya yang masih ditutup dengan kain tebal berwarna hitam. Malaikat tampan itu berkata dengan nada datar, "Bisa kau lepaskan semua ikatan ini Kyu? Xiah sudah tidak ada.", sambil menyunggingkan senyum sarkastik pada sosok malaikat tampan dengan kulit pucat di depannya. Nafas Max mulai memburu saat ia merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Max pun mengecek jam tangannya lalu melihat ke arah langit diluar kuil dan menemukan aurora cerah dengan titik-titik perak di langit. Setelahnya malaikat berkulit pucat itu pun membuka rantai dan tali yang mengikat sayap, tangan, kaki dan leher Max serta membuka penutup mata malaikat yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Kau sedih?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar, namun cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya ia pada sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Apa begitu kelihatannya?", tanya Max retoris lalu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai kuil miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan pelan bahunya lalu berujar, "Yah, setidaknya menurutku begitu", dan keluar dari kuil milik Mantan Dewa Kematian tersebut tanpa komentar apapun lagi.

'Xiah, bersabarlah, love.', bisik Max pelan dengan seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Sementara itu di 2 tempat berbeda di Bumi terdengar tangisan 2 bayi yang menandakan munculnya kehidupan baru.

**oOo Postman From Heaven oOo**

BRAKK!

Pintu kuil milik Max dibuka paksa oleh sosok laki-laki dengan sayap berwarna abu-abu hingga daun pintu kuil Max menghantam tembok dan menghasilkan bunyi yang amat keras. Namun Max tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya yang duduk di lantai sambil menatap kosong sehelai bulu berwarna perak dari sayap milik Xiah. Micky—laki-laki bersayap abu-abu tadi—menatap tajam Max serta bulu perak yang ia yakini milik Xiah. Rahangnya mengeras. "Kau! Beraninya kau memberikan serbuk kehidupan pada Xiah!", desis Micky dengan nafas yang memburu akibat menahan amarah.

Max berdecih pelan, malaikat dengan sayap berwarna hitam kelam itu melihat Micky dari sudut matanya lalu menyeringai. "Wae? Apa salahnya aku memberikan serbuk kehidupan untuk ke-ka-sih-ku wahai malaikat agung?", tanya balik Max sambil menyeringai dan membuat sang malaikat agung menatap murka padanya. Max tertawa pelan saat melihat reaksi Micky lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekatinya. Max tersenyum penuh arti seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Micky dan berbisik pelan, "Jangan pernah lupa dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada orang tua Xiah dan juga orangtuaku, Micky.".

Micky membulatkan matanya dan menatap sosok malaikat tampan di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Max menyeringai lalu berbisik melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Semua yang kau lakukan pada kami. Akan kupastikan kau membayar semuanya. Ingat itu.".

Micky menggertakan giginya dan menatap tajam Max. Sedetik kemudian Micky tertawa sinis dan berkata, "Haha. Kau bercanda? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan hm Malaikat Pengirim Pesan?". Max menatap tajam Micky. "K-kau..", desis Max berbahaya dan tanpa sadar mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kau kira dengan memberikan serbuk kehidupan akan membuat Xiah selamat? Manusia di Bumi tidak sedikit Max. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menemukannya. Dan jangan lupa soal takdir yang harus dijalaninya sebagai manusia. Menjadi manusia tidak semudah yang kau kira.", ujar Micky panjang lebar sambil tersenyum meremehkan Max dan akhirnya meninggalkan kuil tersebut, mengabaikan tatapan dingin serta hawa membunuh dari tubuh Max.

Begitu Micky pergi, Max mendesah pelan lalu memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak nyeri. Tubuhnya mendadak limbung dan jatuh lemas sebagai efek sementara dari nyawanya yang berkurang setengah setelah ditukarkan dengan segenggam serbuk kehidupan milik malaikat tua penjaga gerbang reinkarnasi. Max membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Malaikat muda itu tak menyangka akan sesakit ini saat nyawanya berkurang setengah.

"Bersabarlah hingga aku menemukanmu love. Aku bersumpah akan menemukan kalian."

**oOo Postman From Heaven oOo**

**200 Tahun Kemudian**

"Kau mau pergi sekarang Max?", tanya Jungsoo, malaikat pengatur cuaca begitu iris mata biru miliknya menangkap sosok Max yang terbang ke arahnya. Max tersenyum pada Jungsoo seraya memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi lalu mendaratkan kakinya di hamparan awan putih yang lembut. "Ne. Para arwah sudah menunggu di bawah sana Mom. Apa kau melihat Kyuhyun? Hari ini dia belum mengirimkan gulungan perkamen yang berisi daftar nama yang harus kutangani hari ini.", ujar Max seraya balik bertanya pada Jungsoo seraya melihat di sekeliling halaman kuil milik Jungsoo, ibu dari Kyuhyun, sahabatnya yang menjadi malaikat kematian menggantikan posisi Max sebelumnya.

"Kyuhyun belum kembali. Ah ini gulungan perkamen milikmu. Kyuhyun menitipkan padaku kemarin. Dan jaga dirimu darling. Aku tidak mau putraku menjadi lebih kurus lagi", pesan Jungsoo seraya memberikan gulungan perkamen pada Max. Max tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan sarat akan perhatian dari Jungsoo. Malaikat tampan itu tertawa kecil sambil menatap lembut ibu sahabatnya itu dan berkata, "Aku akan baik-baik saja Mom. Mana mungkin aku bisa mati sebelum bertemu lagi dengan Xiah.". Jungsoo tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Perempuan bersayap putih yang masih tetap cantik meski usianya sudah ratusan ribu tahun itu mengelus pelan sayap Max. Jungsoo menelan salivanya lalu berkata lirih pada Max, "Ini sudah 200 tahun sejak Xiah bereinkarnasi. Kau boleh berhenti mencarinya kalau kau lelah. Aku yakin Xiah pasti akan mengerti".

Max tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap lembut Jungsoo dan berkata, "Mom. Aku tidak akan berhenti mencari Xiah sampai ia kutemukan. Ah, aku berangkat. Jaga dirimu mom!". Dan sedetik kemudian Max mengepakkan sayap hitamnyanya dan terbang menuju Bumi. Mengabaikan Jungsoo yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir hingga sosok tinggi Max menghilang diantara awan.

**oOo Postman From Heaven oOo**

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap jam dinding di kamar Eunhyuk yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Gadis manis itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya dan menemukan Eunhyuk yang tertidur di sebelahnya dengan wajah lelah. Seketika itu juga Junsu tersenyum manis dan mengelus rambut pirang sahabatnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya. Perlahan Junsu turun dari ranjang Eunhyuk dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dapur. Perut gadis cantik itu terasa panas dan perih karena melewatkan makan siang dan sore demi menemani sahabatnya yang sedih setelah ditinggal kekasihnya untuk selama-lamanya. Junsu pun tidak bisa menyalahkan Eunhyuk. Salahkan hubungan mereka yang terlalu dekat hingga Junsu selalu dapat mengabaikan apapun termasuk makan siang dan sore demi Eunhyuk. Sebagai sahabat, Junsu tahu setiap hal memalukan dari Eunhyuk dan juga sebaliknya.

"Donghae oppa!"

Junsu tengah mengunyah potongan terakhir pizza yang ia temukan di microwave milik Eunhyuk ketika teriakan yang ia yakini sebagai teriakan Eunhyuk memecah keheningan di apartemen tersebut. Dengan terburu-buru Junsu berlari ke arah kamar Eunhyuk hingga nyaris terjatuh karena kakinya secara tidak sengaja tersandung kabel joystick yang berserakan di ruang tengah apartemen tersebut. Junsu berlari hingga depan kamar Eunhyuk yang terbuka sambil setengah berteriak memanggil Eunhyuk. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuka apa yang terja-", Junsu nyaris menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun ucapannya terhenti saat iris mata kecoklatan milik Junsu menangkap sosok tinggi bersayap hitam disamping Eunhyuk dengan posisi membelakanginya. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu malaikat bersayap hitam lagi setelah terakhir kalinya satu malaikat bersayap hitam mencabut nyawa kakak iparnya, Jung Youngwoong.

Junsu membeku di tempatnya. Ketakutan yang amat sangat besar membuat lehernya serasa tercekik hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas sementara tubuhnya kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Gadis bermata sipit itu terus melihat apa yang dilakukan makhluk bersayap itu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja sudut hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia yakin makhluk bersayap itu sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang pernah dilakukannya kepada Youngwoong dulu. Junsu takut sosok tersebut akan mencabut nyawa Eunhyuk. Meskipun kematian merupakan takdir yang Junsu tahu takkan bisa diubah, tetapi Junsu tetap merasa tak rela kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Perlahan lelehan kristal bening mulai membasahi pipi Junsu. "Hiks. Andwe..", satu isakan lirih lolos dari bibir plum Junsu ketika malaikat tersebut menyentuh dahi Eunhyuk. Wajah Junsu berubah amat pucat. Refleks Junsu langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, takut sang malaikat menyadari kehadirannya. Namun terlambat bagi Junsu, sosok malaikat bersayap putih di depannya lebih dulu mendengar isakannya barusan dan menoleh ke arah Junsu lalu menatap dingin gadis itu. Seketika itu juga tubuh Junsu bergetar hebat. Kakinya terasa lemas, namun ketakutannya mengambil alih dan Junsu langsung berlari keluar apartemen tersebut dengan bertelanjang kaki. Ketakutan membuat seluruh indranya mati rasa.

**oOo Postman From Heaven oOo**

"Hiks.", suara isak tangis perempuan mengusik pendengaranku yang sedang menjalankan tugas, menyampaikan pesan terakhir dari para arwah yang tersesat dan tidak bisa bereinkarnasi karena urusannya belum selesai. Dengan malas aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menatap dingin gadis yang langsung berubah pucat dan gemetar ketakutan saat melihatku. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu langsung berlari ketakutan keluar. Aku menghela nafas kesal. Sialan. Sekarang bertambah lagi tugasku untuk menghapus diriku dari ingatannya dan itu berarti waktuku untuk mencari Xiah akan berkurang lagi. Damn.

"Baiklah. Pesanmu sudah kusampaikan Lee Donghae.", ujarku pada sosok arwah yang sekarang ini duduk di tempat tidur, tepat disamping kekasihnya yang masih hidup dan sekarang sedang tertidur. Aku menatap iba pasangan kekasih ini. Well, meskipun dari luar aku selalu menunjukkan pokerface, namun didalam hatiku aku selalu merasakan sedih yang dirasakan oleh tiap arwah yang menjadi klienku.

Dan inilah saat penting bagi tiap arwah yang pesan terakhirnya sudah kusampaikan. Tubuh transparan tiap arwah tersebut bersinar dan perlahan akan berubah menjadi butiran debu cahaya dan menghilang ke langit dimana setiap arwah akan disucikan lalu bereinkarnasi. "Terimakasih Max.", bisik Donghae padaku. Aku tersenyum tipis membalas senyum lebar yang ditujukan yoohwan padaku hingga sosok arwahnya berubah menjadi butiran-butiran debu. Setelah debu arwah Donghae menghilang dari pandanganku, aku menghela nafas dan memasukkan gulungan perkamenku kedalam saku celana. Baiklah, sekarang tinggal menghapus ingatan gadis tadi dan aku bisa langsung ke daratan Eropa untuk mencari Xiah. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau aku harus ke daratan Eropa malam ini juga.

**oOo Postman From Heaven oOo**

Junsu terus berlari menembus hujan salju ringan yang turun hingga akhirnya gadis itu tiba di rumahnya. Dengan panik ia menekan tombol bel di rumahnya dengan sesekali menoleh takut dan berteriak histeris di sela-sela isak tangisnya yang tak berhenti sejak ia keluar dari apartemen Eunhyuk. Tak lama kemudian sesosok laki-laki bermata sipit dan tajam membuka pintu dan saat itu juga Junsu berteriak ketakutan saat melihat laki-laki tersebut. Junsu jatuh terduduk di antara salju di tanah sambil menangis dan berteriak ketakutan, "Andwe! Jangan bunuh aku! Aniaaa!". Dan tindakan ganjil dari Junsu itu membuat laki-laki yang membuka pintu tadi menautkan alis lalu refleks memegang bahu Junsu seraya berteriak pada gadis tersebut, "Suie? Ini oppa. Ini Yunho oppa! Wae gurae? Jung Junsu katakan pada oppa!"

"Aunty?" panggil anak kecil bermata sipit yang kini menatap polos Junsu dan Yunho yang duduk diatas salju tipis. Junsu menghentikan teriakannya dan perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok anak laki-laki dengan apron kecil yang berdiri di depan pintu. Binar-binar mata anak laki-laki itu sontak menyadarkan Junsu dari ketakutannya. "I-inhwannie?", dengan suara yang bergetar Junsu memanggil sosok anak kecil yang ia yakini sebagai keponakannya kemudian beralih menatap kakak laki-lakinya yang memegang bahunya dan menatapnya khawatir. "Yu-yunho op-ppa?", panggil Junsu ragu. Tampaknya ia belum sadar dari kondisi histerisnya. Namun belum sempat Yunho bernapas lega karena Junsu sedikit tenang, sedetik kemudian Junsu pingsan akibat kelelahan setelah berlari sejauh 5 blok dan dalam kondisi bersalju dan tanpa alas kaki. Yunho yang panik langsung menggendong tubuh adiknya itu ke dalam rumah dan diikuti oleh si kecil Inhwan. Mencegah kemungkinan hipotermia yang lebih parah dialami oleh Junsu.

"Dad? Aunty Junsu kenapa?"

**oOo Postman From Heaven oOo**

Dengan langkah perlahan ku dekati tempat tidur Junsu—gadis yang tadi melihat sosokku—begitu kakak laki-lakinya yang tadi merawatnya keluar dari kamar dan mematikan lampu sambil membawa beberapa barang yang ia pakai untuk merawat adiknya. Kasihan sekali, sepertinya gadis ini shock melihatku. Kondisinya langsung memburuk. Tapi apa peduliku. Sekarang ini aku hanya perlu menghapus ingatannya tentangku dan aku bisa segera mencari Xiah di daratan Eropa. Oh ayolah, eropa itu luas.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat tidak bisa mengangkat benang ingatan dari puncak kepala gadis ini. Ini aneh. Aku mendecakkan lidahku lalu dengan kekuatan penuh kutarik benang ingatannya dan seketika itu juga aku terhempas keras hingga menghantam dinding. Aku menatap tak percaya ke arah Junsu yang masih berada di atas ranjang. Hal ini belum pernah terjadi padaku. Biasanya dengan mudah helaian benang ingatan akan keluar saat kutarik dari puncak kepala manusia. Dan well, untungnya aku sudah membuat ruangan ini kedap suara sebelumnya atau kalau tidak kakak laki-laki Junsu bisa datang dan bertambah lagi ingatan yang harus kuhapus.

Dengan frustasi kuacak rambutku lalu mengepakkan sayapku dan terbang ke arah tubuh Junsu. Namun tubuhku langsung membatu di udara saat melihat kini gadis itu bernafas dengan terengah-engah sambil menggeliat pelan dan membuka lebar kelopak matanya. Detik itu juga aku dapat jelas melihat iris mata gadis tersebut yang berubah warna dari kecoklatan menjadi ungu terang.

"Iris mata malaikat yang bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia berwarna ungu"

Mendadak ucapan malaikat tua penjaga gerbang reinkarnasi yang memberiku serbuk kehidupan langsung terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Demi apapun gadis yang berada di hadapanku sekarang ini mempunyai iris mata berwarna ungu! Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes seraya menatap tubuh gadis yang kuyakini merupakan reinkarnasi Xiah dan kini terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Gadis itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kuartikan. Pelan-pelan aku menjejakkan kakiku di lantai dan balas menatap gadis itu. Kemudian bibir tebal berwarna plum tersebut perlahan berubah menjadi lebih tipis dan kemerahan. Dan sedetik kemudian, bibir yang kini sama persis dengan milik Xiah itu mengeluarkan suara yang 200 tahun ini tak kudengar, "M-max..".

Aku tercekat. Dengan secepat mungkin aku naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik tubuh manusia milik Xiah. Merapatkan tubuh kami hingga aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang sama tak beraturannya denganku. Aku mencium puncak kepala dan leher Xiah seakan tidak ada lagi hari esok bagiku. Sedangkan Xiah memeluk leherku dan mempererat pelukan kami. Rasanya aku akan mati karena bahagia. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?", bisik Xiah masih dengan suaranya yang lemas. Kurasa tubuh manusia Xiah tidak kuat menahan lonjakan energi malaikat Xiah yang sebelumnya tertidur.

"Maafkan aku sweetheart. Aku benar-benar menyesal", bisikku dengan suara yang bergetar menahan degupan bahagia sambil mengecup lekukan lehernya berulang-ulang sambil menyesapi aroma apel milik Xiah . Tubuh manusia Xiah perlahan berubah seperti semula saat ia masih menjadi malaikat sebagai efek terbebasnya batasan energi malaikat milik Xiah. Batasan energi yang juga membuat Xiah tidak mengingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan kehidupannya saat ia menjadi malaikat selama berada dalam tubuh manusianya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku menjadi manusia?", tanya Xiah padaku. Tangan lembut yang kurindukan itu membelai lembut sayapku. Aku tersenyum, kebiasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Perlahan aku meregangkan pelukan kami dan menatapnya lembut lalu menjawab pertanyaannya, "200 tahun lebih 5 hari 3 jam dan 2 menit". Xiah menggelembungkan pipinya lalu mengeluh pelan, "Kurasa aku sudah bereinkarnasi lebih dari 5 kali. Kau lama sekali". Aku mengecup bibirnya dan sedikit menjilat bibir merahnya yang manis. Rambutnya perlahan berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan dan tubuhnya menjadi lebih berisi dari sebelumnya. Kurasa sekarang fisiknya sudah kembali sempurna seperti saat kami berdua masih menjadi malaikat walau tentunya tanpa sepasang sayap perak yang dulu selalu menghipnotisku.

"Hey, manusia itu banyak. Mana kutahu kau akan lahir dimana dan kapan. Kau tahu? Aku sudah lebih dari seribu kali berkeliling tiap sudut Bumi.", ujarku merajuk padanya. Xiah terdiam, sepertinya sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah menyalahkanku. Aku tersenyum padanya lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Gwenchana.". Tubuh Xiah sedikit bergetar saat aku berbisik di telinganya. Aku menyeringai. Sedetik kemudian aku mulai menjilat telinganya dan mengulumnya lembut hingga membuatnya menggelinjang dan sedikit mengerang. Oke baiklah, aku mulai hard. Aku merindukan desahannya.

"M-max ahh~nngh.. Yyunho akan bangunhh ahnnggh.. ka-kalau kita berisikhh", bisiknya susah payah sambil menahan desahannya. Sejenak aku menghentikan tindakanku, memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas normal sebelum bertanya dengan nada posesif, "Siapa Yunho?". Xiah balas menatapku dengan pandangan sayu sambil tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab pertanyaanku, "Kakak laki-lakiku sekarang. Laki-laki yang tadi keluar dari kamarku".

"Oh..", balasku singkat seraya meremas pelan sebelah payudaranya yang masih ditutupi pakaian lengkap hingga membuatnya menggeliat pelan. Aku lupa kalau ia sekarang memiliki kehidupan lain disini. Tapi apa peduliku. Xiah milikku selamanya dan aku takkan membiarkannya terpisah dariku lagi. "Aku sudah membuat ruangan ini kedap suara. Aku merindukanmu love", ujarku dengan suara yang satu oktaf lebih rendah dari biasanya. Dengan sedikit kasar kubaringkan tubuh setengah malaikatnya di tempat tidur dan menciumnya dengan tidak sabaran. Membuat Xiah menyebut namaku berkali-kali malam itu.

**oOo Postman From Heaven oOo**

"Uknow.. My darling..", bisik lirih seorang gadis cantik bersayap emas seraya mengelus pelan rambut hitam kecoklatan milik laki-laki yang kini tengah tertidur lelap. Bibir cherrynya terkatup rapat. Perlahan tapi pasti malaikat cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu mencium kening tubuh manusia dari reinkarnasi malaikat yang ia cintai itu dengan lembut. Membuat laki-laki yang tengah tertidur itu sedikit melenguh dalam tidurnya. Sedetik kemudian malaikat cantik itu pun keluar dari jendela kamar minimalis tersebut dengan membiarkan jendelanya terbuka sedikit.

* * *

**oOo Postman From Heaven :: To Be Continued oOo**

* * *

How was that? I hope it isn't kinda boring.. Yoroshiku nee~ I'm a new author here. Just call me Shiny or any else you loved to~ I wish we can be a good friends though. And I love **_MINSU_**! (Yeah, MinSu! You read it right)

Kekekeke, but I **prefer a genderswitch one to yaoi one**, so you've got the points ^^

Thanks for reading~ Sorry for this belated update. Shiny sedang membangun plot keseluruhan FF ini. Ternyata cukup sulit mengembangkan plot FF di tiap chapter*pout*

Fiction94 : Thanks. That was so much of you *bow*

: Done. Sudah Shiny lanjut ne *smiles*

Irengiovanny : Yep, sudah dilanjut! *giggles*

RaDish : Maaf tidak bisa update cepat *bow* and Thanks. Haha. MinSu Minsu Minsu *drooling*

Iino Sayuri : Thanks senior! KYAAA! *screams like hell* I really appreciate that. Sorry for belated update anyway *giggles*

Js-ie : sudah dilanjut *wink*

KiKyuwook : Nde! *giggles* Meskipun 'sedikit telat* #Slapped

LuCassiopeia : Shiny lanjutkan. Maaf membuat menunggu *slapped*

Geuchan : Thanks sweetheart. Yay! You're the first here *wink*

Comments aren't a must but they are loved *winks*


End file.
